Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 34 - Bran III
Zusammenfassung Brandon Stark hat Visionen der Vergangenheit durch die Wehrholzbäume. Synopsis Brandon Stark sitzt auf einem eigenen kleineren Wehrholzbaum-Thron in der Höhle der Dreiäugigen Krähe, den die Kinder des Waldes ihm am Rand des Abgrunds angefertigt haben, sodass er von unten das Wasser rauschen hören kann. Der Sitz ist mit Moos gepolstert, und die Kinder decken Bran mit warmen Fellen zu. Vor dem Höhleneingang streifen Wiedergänger umher, die wegen des Schutzzaubers, der auf dem Höhleneingang liegt, nicht eindringen können. Die Dreiäugige Krähe hatte Bran versprochen, dass sie ihm das Fliegen beibringen werde. Aus den unteren Teilen der Höhle hört Bran von Zeit zu Zeit die Gesänge der Kinder des Waldes, die sich selbst in der Wahren Sprache Jene, die das Lied der Erde singen nennen. Bran und Meera Reet haben sich eigene Namen für die Kinder des Waldes ausgesucht: Esche, Kohle, Zapfen, Schwarzmesser, Schneelocke und Blatt, die die einzige ist, die die Gemeine Zunge beherrscht. Im Gegensatz zum Land Jenseits der Mauer ist es in der Höhle wohlig warm, denn die Sänger vertreiben die Kälte mit Feuern, falls sie doch einmal in die Höhle eindringt. Die Dreiäugige Krähe aus Brans Träumen entpuppt sich als der Letzte Grünseher, der mit einem leisen Flüstern erzählt, dass er einst den Namen Brynden getragen habe. Bran erzählt, dass der Onkel seiner Mutter Catelyn Tully ebenfalls Brynden heiße, genannt Schwarzfisch. Blatt erklärt Bran, dass der Letzte Grünseher so leise rede, weil das meiste von ihm bereits in dem Baum aufgegangen sei. Außerdem sei er schon sehr alt, viel älter, als Menschen für gewöhnlich werden, und sein Fleisch sei nur noch schwach, dafür habe er 1001 Augen, denn es gebe eine Menge zu sehen. Meera und Jojen Reet bringen Bran anschließend wieder in die Kammer, in der die Kinder ihnen Betten eingerichtet haben. Jojen ist in der Höhle wieder zu Kräften gekommen, dafür wirkt er nun aber abgekämpfter, trauriger und verdrossener denn je. Bran fragt, was Blatt gemeint habe, als sie sagte, dass die Bäume sich erinnern könnten. Jojen erklärt, dass die Bäume die Geheimnisse der Alten Götter kennen würden. Die Ersten Menschen hätten sie noch gekannt, aber die Menschen in Winterfell haben sie bereits vergessen, anders als die Pfahlbaumänner, die näher am Grün leben würden. Er erklärt, dass die Natur der Eng schon vor ihnen da war und auch noch da sein wird, wenn sie nicht mehr sind, so wie Bran. Dieser Gedanke macht Bran traurig, aber er will nicht weinerlich wirken, und so fragt er, ob Meera und Jojen nicht auch Grünseher werden können. Jojen erklärt ihm, dass nur wenigen diese Gabe geschenkt werde und dass er selbst lediglich die Grünen Träume habe, dass seine Aufgabe aber nur darin bestanden habe, Bran in die Höhle zu bringen und dass seine Aufgabe beendet sei. Später sieht Bran durch die Bäume wieder die Welt außerhalb der Höhle, sieht Mond und Sonne im Wechsel, hört Wölfe heulen und Raben kreischen, und zugleich hat er Besitz von Hodor ergriffen und erkundet in seinem Körper mit gezücktem Schwert die unzähligen Gänge der Höhle, wobei ihm bewusst ist, dass Jojen ihm das eigentlich verboten hatte. Auf seinem kleinen Thron lauscht Bran dem Flüstern seines Lehrers Lord Brynden. Er erklärt ihm, dass die Dunkelheit ein Schild sein kann, denn selbst an den dunkelsten Orten wachsen Bäume. So verbringt Bran Monate in der Höhle, während er den Wechsel der Mondphasen beobachtet. Sommer gräbt sich von Zeit zu Zeit durch den mit Schnee verwehten Hügel, um mit seinem neuen Rudel um Einauge auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber Bran schlüpft nun nur noch selten in dessen Körper, viel lieber beobachtet er ihn von oben beim Fliegen, was ihm nun bedeutend mehr Freude bereitet. Bran fällt es immer leichter, in Sommers Körper zu schlüpfen. Schwerer ist es, den Körper eines Raben zu übernehmen, aber es ist weniger schwierig, als Bran befürchtet hatte, denn Lord Brynden hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Raben in der Höhle an das Leibwechseln gewöhnt seien. An den ersten beiden Raben, bei denen er es versucht, scheitert er, doch der dritte lässt ihn in seinen Körper fahren. Schnell macht er Fortschritte und fliegt sogar den Abgrund hinab, und anschließend erzählt er Lord Brynden, dass noch ein dritter Geist in dem Rabenkörper gewesen sei. Lord Brynden erklärt Bran, dass das der Rest des Geistes eines Mädchens von den Kindern des Waldes gewesen sei, das schon vor langer Zeit gestorben ist, und so erklärt er Bran, was das Zweite Leben ist. Lord Brynden erklärt, dass alle Raben in der Höhle Sänger, also Kinder des Waldes, in sich trügen, denn die Kinder waren es, die den Ersten Menschen beigebracht hatten, wie man Nachrichten mit Raben verschickt. Früher hatten die Raben die Nachrichten sogar gesprochen, wohingegen die Menschen sie nun nur noch auf Pergament schreiben und den Raben an die Füße hängen, weil sie die ursprüngliche Kunst vergessen haben. Bran erinnert sich daran, dass die Alte Nan ihm einmal dieselbe Geschichte erzählt hatte, doch Robb Stark hatte ihn ausgelacht, als er ihn frage, ob sie stimme. Er muss an seine Geschwister denken und fragt sich, ob sie auch Fliegen könnten. Lord Brynden erklärt ihm, dass nur Einer von tausend als Leibwechsler geboren wird, und von denen nur einer von tausend Leibwechslern ein Grünseher werden kann. Die Kinder des Waldes werden für gewöhnlich mit goldenen Augen geboren, doch in großen Abständen wird auch eins mit blutroten oder moosgrünen Augen geboren. Mit diesen Merkmalen sind jene gekennzeichnet, die von den Göttern mit der Gabe des Grünsehers beschenkt wurden. Da sie sehr mächtig sind, das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte aber gewahrt werden muss, sind diese Erwählten nicht besonders kräftig und ihr Leben auf der Erde währt nur kurz. Sobald sie aber im Holz angelangt sind, verweilen sie dort sehr lange und sorgen für die Tausend Augen, die Hundert Leiber und für jede Menge Weisheit der Grünseher. Da Bran das nicht versteht, erklärt Jojen ihm später, dass das so wie mit Büchern sei, die man liest. Man durchlebt dabei die Leben anderer, während jemand, der nicht liest, nur sein eigenes Leben lebt. Die Kinder hatten keine Bücher, doch gingen sie in die Bäume ein, und die Bäume erinnerten sich wie Bücher. Die Kinder des Waldes gehen also in ihren Götter auf und werden Teil von ihnen. Das wiederum mach Bran Angst, doch Jojen meint, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihnen keine Angst zu haben bräuchte. Dann streift Bran beim nächsten Vollmond wieder mit Sommer durch die Wälder. Der Schattenwolf wird immer dünner, da es kaum Wild gibt. Inzwischen hat der Schnee die meisten Wiedergänger wieder begraben, aber sie sind noch dort und warten geduldig unter der Schneedecke. Andere tote Wesen haben sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt: Frauen und Kinder, Raben und ein toter Schneebär. Sommer und sein Rudel fallen über ihn her und fressen das halb verweste Fleisch, das sich sogar noch bewegt, als sie es verschlingen. In der Höhle wachsen Pilze, und die weißen Blindfische, die in dem schwarzen Fluss unter dem Hügel schwimmen, schmecken zubereitet wie gewöhnliche Fische, außerdem gibt es Milch und Käse von Ziegen, die in der Höhle leben, und es gibt Vorräte vom Sommer: Hafer, Gerste und Trockenobst. Dazu essen sie jeden Tag Blutsuppe, die aus Ratten oder Eichhörnchen zubereitet ist, aber trotzdem lecker schmeckt. Die Höhlen sind zeitlos, riesig und still. Über fünf Dutzend Kinder des Waldes leben in den Höhlen, und dazu liegen dort die Knochen Tausender Toter. Der schwarze Fluss am Fuß des Abgrunds ist schnell, und er fließt viel weiter unten bis in ein Meer ohne Sonne. Trotzdem gibt es Gänge, die noch weiter und tiefer hinabführen in Gruben ohne Boden, Schächte und vergessene Stollen, die bis zum Mittelpunkt der Erde führen. Selbst die Kinder des Waldes haben nicht alle Gänge erkundet, obwohl sie schon seit tausend Jahren dort leben. So erzählt es Blatt, und er warnt Bran davor, dass Menschen die Gänge nicht betreten sollten. Die Haut der Kinder ist nussbraun und wie die eines Rehs mit helleren Flecken gesprenkelt. Ihre Ohren sind groß, und sie können Dinge hören, die den Menschen entgehen. Sie haben große goldene Katzenaugen, die in der Dunkelheit mehr sehen können als die Menschen. An ihren Händen habe sie nur drei Finger und einen Daumen, und an Stelle von Nägeln haben sie scharfe Krallen. Als Bran Blatt fragt, wo die anderen Kinder des Waldes seien, erzählt sie, dass diese bereits in die Erde gegangen seien. Vor der Ankunft der Ersten Menschen hatte Westeros den Kindern des Waldes gehört, aber schon damals waren sie nicht zahlreich gewesen, denn sie sind mit einem langen Leben gesegnet, damit sie das Land nicht überschwemmen müssen. Nun aber sei ihre Zeit vorbei und sie schwinden, genau wie die Riesen, die ihr Verderben und zugleich ihre Brüder waren. Auch die großen Löwen aus den westlichen Bergen, die Mammuts und die Einhörner seien fast verschwunden, und auch wenn die Schattenwölfe am längsten überleben werden, werden sie irgendwann verschwinden, denn in der Welt der Menschen sei kein Platz für sie alle. Bran merkt, dass Blatt traurig wird, und er denkt, dass die Menschen in ihrer Situation nicht traurig, sondern zornig werden und Rache schwören würden. Dann entscheiden sich Jojen und Meera, den Abgrund und die 200 Meter hinunter zum schwarzen Fluss zu steigen, Blatts Warnung zum Trotz, und als Bran sagt, er wolle gerne mitkommen, teilen sie ihm Mitleid erfüllt mit, dass das nicht ginge, weil Hodor ihn nicht dorthin tragen könne. Als sie dann losgehen, schlüpft Bran aber heimlich in Hodor, der sich mittlerweile kaum noch dagegen wehrt. Hodors Geist verkriecht sich in eine tiefe Ecke seines Innerstes, wo selbst Bran ihn nicht erreichen kann. Er verspricht Hodor, ihm seinen Körper bald wiederzugeben. Solange er ab und zu "Hodor" ruft und freundlich lächelt, bemerkt niemand, dass er im Körper des großen Mannes steckt. Sie fangen einen Fisch und wollen wieder hinaufklettern, wobei Jojen mittendrin seine Kräfte verlassen und sie froh sind, Hodor dabeizuhaben, der den Jungen an einem Seil hochzieht. Dann vergehen wieder einige Tage, und Sommer findet einen abgetrennten Arm unter dem Schnee, den er frisst. Bran frisst mit Sommer und dem Rudel, er fliegt mit den Raben um den Hügel und hält nach Feinden Ausschau, als Hodor erkundet er die Höhlen und traut sich sogar über die schmale Brücke über dem Abgrund. Auf der anderen Seite findet er eine Höhle, in der Fledermausskelette von der Decke hängen, und in einem anderen Raum sitzen eine Menge Kinder des Waldes auf ähnlichen Wehrholzbaum-Thronen wie Lord Brynden und wie er mit den Wurzeln verwachsen. Sie sehen tot aus, doch als er an ihnen vorbeigeht, schlagen manche die Augen auf und eins versucht sogar etwas zu sagen. Der Anblick Lord Bryndens macht Bran immer noch Angst, und er fürchtet sich davor, auch einmal von einem Wehrholzbaum durchwachsen zu werden, wobei Blatt ihm erklärt hatte, dass der Baum den Lord ernährt. Früher hatte er davon geträumt, ein Ritter zu sein, und auch die Dreiäugige Krähe hatte er sich eher wie eine Art Hexenmeister vorgestellt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die Jenseits der Mauer spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 34